


Too Much

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [18]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing Day 18: Too MuchFandom: The Umbrella AcademyThe Hargreeves siblings really are too much sometimes.Oneshot/drabble
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Too Much

All of his siblings were fighting with each other, and you want to know the worst part of it all? Ben Hargreeves couldn't even really do anything about it. Only one of them could still communicate with him--and that was Klaus of all people. Klaus wasn't going to be any help, most likely. 

But Ben had to still try. 

"--Klaus, tell everyone that it's not going to be that bad--"

Klaus, knowing better, and just not being an optimist in nature, rolled his eyes. 

"--and that I'd die for you guys, you know that, and--"

But only after Ben said it did he really realize what he'd just said. He froze. It was too late though; he couldn't take back the words that were already out of his mouth. Klaus' face split into a large grin. 

"...what're you laughing at now, Klaus." Diego snapped, but he didn't seem fazed by his tone.

"Ben just said he'd die for us!"

"...tell him he already did," Vanya muttered, and Klaus snorted. Ben may or may not have too.

Savage.


End file.
